Amiloride (44 MuM) induces a potentiation of the acetylcholine-mediated twitch in the electrically stimulated quinea pig longitudinal muscle-myenteric plexus preparation (LMMP), and stimulates peristalsis in the whole lileum Kromer preparation (WIK). Higher doses of amiloride inhibit both preparations.